Norabi Skimo
Norabi is a really hyper and playful wolf, always looking for a play-mate. Norabi is also really dominant, she will always end a play-day with a dominant posture and growl, just to show others that she is boss. Norabi is really intelligent and learns fast, she knows how to make her way to a high position in a hierarchy. She may always seem submissive but that's just how she m akes things happen, before she turns into a aggressive beast and challenge other wolves for higher ranks. Norabi is really protective, and when it's about food she will not allow other wolves to get their mouths near her piece of meat. She doesn't let other wolves go too near the things she claim as her's. Other than that dominant and protective side of her, Norabi is really lovingly, and she has a special connection with wolf pups, even if they are not her own, she will always teach and look after them. Skimo Pack Norabi was born in the Skimo pack in May 9th, 2011. That pack territory was out of the Yellowstone park but still in Wyoming. Norabi was the daughter of the alpha pair. Talia, the alpha female, and Erodon, the alpha male. The Skimo pack was large and well known by the people in Wyoming for hunting their cows, and other farm animals. The pack had 18 members after Norabi and her litter-mates, Fabi, Akai, and Lakota were born. But the pack was going to have a sad ending, as the pack was located out of the Yellowstone national park. The farmers had permission to hunt the wolves who killed their animals. And that's what happened. Erodon was killed and little by little, all 14 members of the pack were dead. Luckily, Talia's sister had survived and took her sister's pups as her own which gave Norabi and her litter-mates a chance of survival. When Norabi turned two years old, she was ready to mate, and in that winter a lone male wolf known as Kawadi came into the Skimo pack territory looking for a mate. Norabi was attracted by the male and left her pack to go with him. Loner Norabi and Kawadi travelled down to Yellowstone National Park looking for a territory for themselves. When they came into Slough Creek, unfortunately Norabi and Kawadi trespassed into another pack's territory, where they killed Kawadi. Norabi ran away from the wolves and began to travel alone around the no man's land of Yellowstone. After a few months of eating only hares, fish and other small animals, she was starving and looking for a mate or a pack to join. In that same year, Norabi trapassed the territory of the Rascals, she was found by the alpha male, Zarathustra, and soon the alpha female Vixen appeared. Vixen tried to chase off Norabi but Norabi have turned agressive and attacked Vixen, the rest of the Rascals pack got there and helped their alpha female. Norabi saw no reason to stay in the Rascals territory no more an decided to leave, though they soon chased her off. Now Norabi is travelling in the direction of the Young Ones territory. Family Mother: Talia Father: Erodon Brother(s): Akai and Lakota Sister(s): Fabi Pups: N/A Appearance Norabi is a very stunning beautiful she-wolf. As Norabi is a pure timber wolf, the biggest species of wolf, she has a muscular, agile body structure. Norabi's form is slender and she is quite taller than most females. Her strong muscles are hidden by a gray coat, with hints of black and brown along her back, her belly adopts a off-white coloration. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Skimo Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters